Of Models, Jocks, and Phoenixes
by astudyinotters
Summary: A "sequel" to 'Of Models, Jocks, and Corset Piercings'.  Dave seriously wants to tattoo Kurt.  When Kurt shows up at Dave's shop asking for ink, will he like what Dave's drawn?  Warnings: malexmale sex.  Don't like, don't read. :


**This is a continuation of sorts to the story "Of Models, Jocks and Corset Piercings." **

**WARNING: This story contains explicit MaleXMale sex. If this is not your thing, or you are offended by it, there's a small arrow at the top of your screen that you should press. In other words, leave now, or forever wish you had.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or it's affiliated characters. I do not own Chris Colfer or Max Adler. They both own themselves. :)**

* * *

><p>It's been three years since Kurt asked me to give him that first corset piercing. I say first because he quickly got addicted to the piercing process, and I get to do play piercings with him every month. He's even learned how to perform some of the more basic piercings. He's really come a long way, even if he's not allowed to get anything visible because of his job. Today is our usual end-of-the-month-play-piercing session, and he's due in the shop in twenty minutes. Puck's busy with a client and will be here all afternoon, probably won't leave until closing time with the way he's going at that back piece. I pity the poor guy under Puck; he's got a heavy hand and usually tattoos really deep, but it creates a bolder, more vibrant effect that have people lining up around the corner some days.<p>

Anyways, to pass the time, I usually sketch in one of my tattoo books, playing with styles, colors, and objects, mutating one thing into the next, creating a peculiar kind of story. Currently, I'm drawing something for Kurt. I know it's unrealistic, but I really want to tattoo him. Even if it's small, I'm still placing my mark on him for everyone to see. It's been a dream of mine for six years now, ever since I first stumbled across the tattoo/piercing business. My parents had disowned me after I came out to them my steady, two-year relationship with Kurt too much for them. Kurt was busy in New York going to fashion school, so I didn't want to bother him with the news of my then homeless state. Instead, I packed up all my clothes and personal belongings before hopping into my car (I had bought it with my own money at the end of my senior year of high school) and drove to downtown Toledo. It was nearly an hour and a half drive, but I needed it to clear my head.

I ended up parking in a random mall parking lot, figuring my car wouldn't get towed if it was only there for the day. I don't remember how I managed it, but within an hour and a half, I had walked into a coffee shop, ordered coffee, was joined by a random guy who turned out was looking for a apprentice. The guy's name was Crazy Jim, and he ran the most reputable tattoo and piercing shop in Ohio. People came from all over the state to get work done by him. I was intrigued, and knew I needed to find a job and pronto, so when he offered to let me watch him for a few days, no strings attached, I jumped at the opportunity.

Crazy Jim led me back to the shop, asking about my life the whole way. I told him I was currently between places to stay, and he offered me a cot that was in the back room of the shop. He asked about my college, and I told him I was taking gen-eds at a community college in Lima until I could transfer to New York to be with my boyfriend. Jim smiled at that, slapped me on the back in a friendly manner, and said that there was a branch of the Ohio community college just three blocks from the shop. "See how the first few days go in the shop. If you're still interested then, we'll talk about getting you transferred from the Lima branch to here. You can crash with me as long as you're working at the shop,"

I thanked the strange man, and followed him into the shop. It was crazy, buzzing with people and machinery. At least five men were busy at work with clients at their stations, and another three were running around cleaning things and doing general upkeep work.

"Boys, listen up, this here's Dave Karofsky, and he'll be observing us for a few days as a potential apprentice. Be nice to him, he's had a rough day," Crazy Jim said, placing a hand on my shoulder as he made his announcement. Everyone in the shop paused their work to look at me. From their faces, I had a pretty good welcoming, but there was one guy in the back, a particularly large fellow, that just scowled at me.

After the initial introduction, Crazy Jim guided me around the shop, letting me meet everyone of the artists one by one, including the shop piercer that had been in his studio preparing for a client. I was immediately drawn to the piercer, (not in a romantic way) a woman named Clarisse. She was very particular about her setup, and wasn't heavily tattooed or pierced. When I asked about it, she laughed at me.

"Honey, enough people see my work on a daily basis, they know how good I am. Now don't get me wrong, it's usually a good omen if your piercer or tattoo artist has a lot of art work on their bodies, it means they know what they're talking about," she said, offering me a genuine smile.

"Thanks for setting me straight. I really don't know much about places like this," I admitted, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Really? That's surprising. With your build, I'd guess you were an athlete in high school. They usually get tattoos as soon as they turn eighteen," Clarisse commented, pausing in her work to look me over, as if checking for a sliver of inked skin.

"Well, a friend of mine got something crazy done on his eighteenth birthday, and I went with him. He complained through the whole thing, so I was always leery of getting anything done," I replied, taking off my jacket and folding it carefully across my arm. What? Kurt gave me that jacket for Christmas, and I wanted it to last as long as it could.

"Tell you what, kid, I'll teach you how to pierce and maybe we can work out a schedule with Crazy Jim. You seem to be naturally curious, and that's a good thing in this industry. Have you ever been pierced before?" Clarisse asked.

"No, ma'am, I haven't," I replied, shifting my weight back and forth.

"Well, I've still got half an hour before my next client is here. Why don't you hop up on the table, and I'll hook you up with something badass. You look like you need a change. And don't call me 'ma'am'. It makes me feel old," she offered.

"Sorry, ma'-erm, Clarisse, but I think I'm going to have to decline your offer. I don't think my boyfriend would like it very much if he came home to visit, and suddenly I've got some steel in my ear or something. I should at least talk to him about it first," I replied, stepping closer to the woman.

"Ah, you're in that relationship for the long run, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I really love him. I actually told my parents about him today and they gave me the boot. I was living with them until I had enough money to transfer to NYU; that's where my boyfriend goes to college," I replied, grimacing at the memory.

"It sounds like you really care about him. What's he doing in New York?"

"He's majoring in Fashion Design. I'm not sure if he'll stick with it once he graduates, he seems like more of a model, if I do say so myself, but he loves everything to do with fashion."

"Well, if he's into fashion, maybe he'd be okay with me giving you something small, like your basic lobe piercing. You could stretch it to a smaller gauge and wear different plugs. Or if that doesn't work, how about something he couldn't see?" she offered, clearly wanting to hook me up right then.

"How about I ask him about it when I call him tonight, and I can get back to you. I'm definitely interested," offering the woman a smile.

"Fine, be a party pooper. Just think of the look he'd have on his face when he kissed you for the first time with a tongue ring," she replied, in a singsong voice, returning to her set-up. I actually laughed at that, Kurt's face would probably be one of surprise and horror. I was pulled from my thoughts when my phone started singing Lady GaGa's 'Born This Way'. It was my beautiful boyfriend.

"Hey baby," I greeted him, stepping outside of the shop to take the call.

"Hey Dave. How's Lima?" he asked, his voice breathy like he had just run across campus.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not there right now," I replied, playing with the collar of the jacket in my arms.

"Dave, what happened? You sound shaken up. Do I need to come home?" Kurt asked, his voice echoing his concern.

"No, I'll be fine, baby. Hearing your voice makes everything better. I-I came out to my parents today, Kurt. I told them about us and how I love you," I replied, sitting down on a bench just down the street.

"They took it hard, didn't they?" he asked, the click of a door signaling that he was back in his dorm room.

"Kurt, they kicked me out. I'm in Toledo, looking into getting a job. I'm not sure if I'll be able to come up to NYU and join you," I said, feeling a pair of tears drip down my face, one parallel to the other.

Kurt was silent for a moment. "Anything promising?" he asked, his voice cracking, telling me he was upset too.

I laughed. "Actually, yeah, but it's in a field I've never considered. I was going to talk to you about it tonight and see what you thought," I answered, gazing back at the shop doors. Crazy Jim had just walked out and was heading towards me.

"What is it in, Dave? Is it anything you like, because if you like it, I'm all for it, even if it's totally weird like crab trapping," Kurt said, his curiosity evident in his voice.

"Well, it's not crab trapping, that's for sure," I began, obviously stalling my real answer.

"Dave, just spit it out! I'm not going to break up with you because you want to have a weird job!" Kurt exclaimed, on the verge of laughing.

"It's as an apprentice at a tattoo and piercing shop," I said, my words meshing together because they all seemed to come out at once.

"Really?" he squeaked. I smiled at my boyfriend's actions. Even though he was miles away in his dorm room, when I closed my eyes, I could see his surprised expression. His beautiful stormy blue eyes open, one regal eyebrow arched inquisitively.

"Really. If you don't like it, I'll tell the guy that I can't do it, but he took me in without batting an eye. He actually approached me just after I got to Toledo. I was getting a coffee at some random coffee house, and he walks in, gets his own drink and then sits down with me. He was quiet, just studying me, kinda like your friend Blaine did when I first came for a visit. Then, as he was getting ready to leave, he asked me to come with him and offered me the position," I explained, staring uncomfortably at Crazy Jim as he pulled out a cigarette and lit up. It was odd talking about the man while he was within earshot. I was afraid he'd take back his offer.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, gesturing to the phone pressed against my ear. I simply nodded in return.

"Tell him I'll take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you that you don't want. That means tattoos and piercings. There's nothing saying that you have to be inked if you work in a shop."

I stared at the man, a gaping look of awe on my face as I waited for Kurt to reply. Kurt had been silent for a few moments, presumably processing my short tale.

"Is it what you want?" he asked, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm just going to watch for a few days and then decide. If I decide to take the job, I'll transfer all my classes to here so I can still get a degree. I figured I'd take everything a day at a time," I replied.

"Then go for it, Dave. I know you've been curious about that stuff since Azimio took you along with him to get his tattoo done. I know you're scared, but I think this will be good for you. I've seen your sketches, Dave, and you're a great artist. Maybe this is the right path for you," Kurt said, the sound of a coffee grinder coming through the speaker with his words.

"Thanks, baby. I've already met the people working here, and they all seem pretty nice. The piercer wants to do some work on my though," I said, bringing up that topic.

"What did you tell her?" he asked, turning off the coffee grinder.

"Well, I told her that I had a boyfriend that I was head over heels in love with that probably wouldn't be happy if he came home and found me with a piercing," I replied, feeling laughter well up in my chest. Kurt would probably just stare at the offending piece of metal like it was a sin or something. Either that or he'd be insanely turned on. Hnngggh, I could live with that.

"Dave, that was a pretty accurate response, but I'm okay with it if it's tasteful and makes you happy. Were you thinking of getting something?" Kurt asked, running his tap for coffee water.

"Well, the piercer recommended either piercing my ears and stretching them to small gauges, whatever that is, or surprising you with a pierced tongue," I replied, biting my tongue slightly, imagining the steel ball that would be there; what it would be like to swirl it around Kurt's tongue, down Kurt's chest, and up and down his cock…

"Well, I think the small gauges would look hot on you. Why don't you start with that, a tongue piercing might be a bit much right off the bat, even if it does sound sexy on you," Kurt commented, finally turning on his coffee machine. It made a gurgling noise in the background.

"Okay, baby. Sure that's okay?" I asked, wanting Kurt to be completely sure about my piercing, because once I had the work done, I wasn't planning on taking it out.

"Completely positive, Dave. Now, I've got to go, there's a meeting with my design studio in a half an hour, and Blaine just walked through the door. He's just had a bad breakup, and needs me. I hope you understand, babe," Kurt said. I could hear Blaine in the background, moping about some guy named Andy and how he was a douche or something like that.

"Okay, baby. I love you, Kurt. I can't wait to see you again. When are you coming?" I asked, wanting to talk to my boyfriend just a little bit longer. His voice made the day seem a little bit better.

"I have a long weekend in a month, so the middle of October. Sorry it can't be sooner, Dave. I love you too, ya know. I want you to have fun in Toledo. Maybe being out of your parents' house will be a good thing, kinda like a blessing disguised as a curse," Kurt commented, fumbling with his phone as he poured himself a cup of coffee to go.

"You're right, baby. Now I can finally be the man I really am, no more pretending or hiding in the closet. Have a good meeting, and text me later if you're not too busy, I wanna know what's going on. Oh, and tell Blaine I say 'hi' and that he can come visit me anytime if he needs a break from his cycle of finding douche-bag boyfriends," I said, saying goodbye to my boyfriend.

Kurt laughed at my comment. "Will do, Dave. I'll text you later, even if I'm on the verge of sleep. I love you, and I can't wait to see you," he said before ending the call to console a very distraught, and if I'm not mistaken, a slightly hung-over Blaine.

"You're lucky to have such a supportive boyfriend. Not all of us are that well-off," Crazy Jim said, stubbing out his cigarette.

I smiled. "Yeah, I know. It wasn't always this way though. Kurt and I have been through a lot. I was a closeted gay bully, and he was out and proud. At first, I hated him for having what I so desperately wanted, but he helped me understand myself. We eased into being friends, and I guess we fell in love in the process," I said, shortening our story from a three-novel series to two sentences.

Crazy Jim laughed. "Isn't that how the best of relationships start? With a boy pulling a little girl's pigtails?" he commented, offering me a heartfelt smile.

"I guess," I replied, chuckling a bit myself.

"Well, come on. Let's get you started in on your first lesson. I think Clarisse still has time to pierce you before her client comes in," he said, walking back to the shop, expecting me to follow.

As soon as I re-entered the shop, I re-visited Clarisse in her back room, and she gave me my first taste of steel. Needless to say, I was hooked. By the end of the week, I was a permanent fixture in the back room reserved for apprentices, and all of my classes and credits had been transferred to the local community college. I was also very happy to see how much Kurt liked my gauged ears when he visited a month later. They were still small, but the promise of making them bigger was enough to encourage Kurt to give me one of the best blowjobs ever. As I was cooling down after orgasm, I asked him how he had gotten so good at them considering we were doing the whole "long-distance relationship thing". My boyfriend had just batted his lashed and very coyly informed me that he had been practicing on cucumbers and bananas. I never looked at those fruits the same way again.

* * *

><p>As you can tell, I've come a long way since then. I apprenticed under Crazy Jim for nearly a year before I got my first tattoo, just something small that Kurt helped pick out. Just shy of six months after that, I tattooed my first client, Noah Puckerman from high school. We quickly became close, and when Kurt graduated from college six months after that, Crazy Jim helped set me up working under his first apprentice who owned a shop in New York. Kurt and I bought a place a few blocks away from the shop, and Cameron quickly passed the shop to me when he decided to go from full-time to part-time. I've owned the shop for just over four years now.<p>

The sketchbook I was drawing in now is one that's reserved for close friends and the few family members who actually still talk to me. Everything in the book has been tattooed on someone, or at least considered for a tattoo. I was hoping my current sketch would become my boyfriend's first.

I sighed with that particular thought. My boyfriend. If someone had told me in high school that I would be in a steady relationship with Kurt Hummel years down the road, I would have laughed in their faces. For a long time, I was in denial that I was not only gay, but attracted to Hummel too. I finally came out during the end of our junior year. Most of my friends deserted me, saying that they "didn't want to catch the gay" from me. That's when Kurt first reached out to me. We because friends pretty quickly, and he even introduced me to my first boyfriend. His name was Phillip, and he was a visitor from England, staying the summer at his grandparents' house just down the street from Hummel's Tires and Lube.

It ended pretty quickly with Phillip, seeing as he was two timing me with some chick named Maddie, but Kurt was still there for me. And before either of us knew it, we had fallen in love with each other. Not the sickly sweet "I love you, I love you more. Let's stay together forever," crap, but the kind that lasts. The kind that was willing to keep trying even though I didn't have the grades to go anywhere besides community college for the first two years. The kind that would sometimes result in a heated make-out session followed quickly by some frottage against whatever hard surface we could fine, while other times, we just sat around and held each other, a comfortable silence settling over us.

I was brought out of my daydream when the bell over our door jingled, announcing the arrival of a client. I looked up from my seat behind the desk; smiling when I saw an impeccably dressed Kurt walking towards me, bag of food in his hand.

"Hey, sexy, care to hook me up?" he asked, leaning across the wooden table and kissing me quickly on the lips. I laughed, a deep rumble in my chest.

"Sure, let me get everything set up in the back room, then we can go at it like rabbits," I replied, intentionally making Puck squirm.

Kurt laughed and set down the paper sack from the Thai place just a few blocks away. "Sounds like a plan, but can we eat first? It's been a long day, and I really just want to sit and talk to my boyfriend, his employee, and the now uncomfortable client he's tattooing. I brought enough dim sum so everyone could have some," he said, pulling container after container of steaming food out of that blessed bag, the smell of authentic Thai food wafting through the shop.

"I'm in," Puck said, setting down his tattoo gun before wiping off his client. "Come on, dude, you've gotta be starving. We've been at that piece for seven hours straight, I think we could both use a break."

"Um, okay. My name is Luke. You guys don't actually have sex back there, do you?" he asked, gingerly sitting down on a rotating stool sitting by the main desk.

Kurt and I both laughed. "No," I assured him. "We've only done that once, and that was three years ago. Now we just wait until we get home," I replied, helping myself to one of the take-out boxes and a pair of chopsticks.

Luke paled at my response, obviously not used to the idea of two homosexual men having sex.

"It was just after he took Kurt's piercing virginity. First time around and the kid goes for a complex corset piercing. How many rings did you put on him, Dave?" Puck commented, grabbing his share of food.

"Eighteen, I think? I know there's a picture around here somewhere," I replied, watching Kurt turn a gorgeous shade of red, obviously embarrassed.

"Wow, you've seriously got some balls, kid," Luke said, awkwardly grabbing his box of food. Kurt laughed.

"I know I don't look it, but I'm definitely not a kid, and thanks, I guess," he said, picking at his order of vegetable lo mien.

"Really? You seriously can't be any older than eighteen," Luke commented. This got Kurt, Puck, and myself laughing.

"I hate to tell you this, Luke, but Kurt's actually older than you. He's the same age as me and Dave," Puck said, nudging my side. "It's all that damn moisturizing that he does that keeps his skin looking young, like a twelve year old milkmaid."

Kurt actually flung a noodle at Puck for that comment. "Just because Coach Sylvester said that in high school doesn't mean that you can echo it now. I am definitely _not_ a milkmaid, or twelve for that matter. I'm twenty five for your information," Kurt sniped, digging through his box for another strip of carrot.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop calling you that," Puck said, pulling the noodle from it's temporary home on top of his mohawk.

"So, Kurt, what are you here for?" Luke asked, quelling the small feud between my boyfriend and my friend.

"Well, I usually swing by once a month and let Dave do some play piercings. I'm actually the model for most of his odd ones around the shop," Kurt replied, gesturing to my wall of play piercings pictures. Luke's jaw dropped as he stared.

"Wow. I don't think I'd ever have the guts to do what you do," he whispered, turning slowly back to his dinner.

"I didn't think I could do that either, but then a call for work required the first corset piercing, and the rest, they say is history," Kurt said, waving a hand passively at his words. Luke continued to gawk at him in awe as he finished up his dinner.

"So, baby, did you have anything specific you wanted to try, or did you want me to just pull out something from the prompt book?" I asked, tossing my garbage once I was finished.

Kurt squirmed in his seat, still picking at his dinner. "Dave, I don't want to do a piercing this time," he said, his voice so soft, I almost didn't catch it.

"Okay," I replied with a frown, "we can just watch a movie and leave Puck to lock up."

Kurt squirmed even more. "Dave, I'm ready," he whispered, his eyes focused on the ground in front of him.

Luke and Puck exchanged confused looks as I kneeled down next to my boyfriend, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm and steady. The inside Dave was jumping up and down doing his "score" dance that usually only came out when the Buckeyes scored a touchdown.

"Really, Dave. I've been looking through your sketchbooks lately, and I've really loved what you've done. I want you to draw something for me," he replied, finally bringing his gorgeous blue-green orbs to meet my own hazel ones.

Puck's eyebrows shot up his forehead at my boyfriend's words. "Good God, Dave, you better make that one awesome drawing," he whispered reverently,

"What's the big deal?" Luke asked, not knowing the gravity of the situation.

"Dude, Dave's been in the business for a little over six years, and Hummel here has never let Dave do anything to him besides their monthly play piercing. This is a big thing for them, he's finally giving himself totally over to Dave," Puck whispered, explaining as quickly as he could.

"Baby, would you shoot me if I admitted I already had something planned for you?" I asked, glancing at my sketchbook, half shoved in a drawer.

Kurt smirked. "No, I would just probably tease you about your strange desire to mark what's yours," he replied, following my gaze to the spiral-bound mound of drawings. "What does it look like? You know I'll want something symbolic."

"Baby, I'm drawing you a phoenix. I think it'll represent not only our relationship, but our lives too. Just a warning, it's kinda big, so I could scale it down, but the idea came to me months ago, and I haven't captured the right one yet," I replied, pulling the book out of the drawer, flipping it to the right page before letting Kurt look.

My boyfriend's eyes widened impossibly, and a hand flew to cover his mouth. "Dave…" he whispered, tracing the lines of the bird with the other hand. "It's beautiful."

That did it for me. Without warning, I picked Kurt up off the stool and kissed him soundly on the mouth, temporarily forgetting about the world around me. When we separated for air a few moments later, Kurt let out a little giggle, smiling at me with the intensity of a million suns. He looked so damn _happy_.

"I'll sketch it up, get it on the transfer paper, and then we'll get started. The color scheme okay? I don't want it to be too girly, but your pale skin will hold the colors so well, and everything looks good on you," I rambled, turning on my tracing table.

"Dave, I trust you. You've been doing this for a long time. Where do you want to place it?" he asked me, leaning over the wooden desk, watching me work.

"Uhm, well, it all depends on where you want it. I thought you couldn't get anything visible because of your contract with your agency," I answered.

"Well, I talked to the head of the agency. When I asked him if it was okay and dropped your name, he agreed really quickly. Apparently, my boss really likes your work, and tattoos are becoming very fashion forward for models. You can place it wherever you want. I was thinking somewhere I could hide it if I was doing a show, but still show it off when I want to," Kurt said, smiling up at me through his lashes.

"Okay. How about on your back? I could do the head of the bird on your left shoulder blade and have the tail feathers cascade down your back. It'll take more than one session, so it's something you'll have to commit to, and we probably won't be able to have sex until it's done healing," I said, tracing the outline of the bird onto a fresh piece of paper.

Kurt winked at me. "Dave, you should know by now that a little bit of pain in my back isn't going to keep me from having sex with you. We'll just have to get _creative_," he purred, his voice low.

I flushed as I finished my sketch, putting as many details into it as necessary. Twenty minutes later, Kurt was stripping off his shirt and I was approaching him with the design on the transfer paper. "Ready for this baby?" I asked, holding up the flimsy piece of paper to get an idea of exactly where I wanted to put it

"Yeah, Dave. I've been ready for a while, I think," Kurt replied, holding still for me. A few of the finer details didn't transfer completely, so I had to draw them on with a special tattoo-safe marker, but my attention to said detail was worth it when Kurt saw the phoenix flying across his back for the first time.

"Dave, it's perfect. I can't wait for this to be done," he said, plopping himself down in one of my tattooing chairs, eager for me to start.

"Puckerman, can I have your help for a moment?" I asked. Luke groaned in appreciation as Puck set down his tattoo gun, blood leaking in slow rivulets down his client's back.

"Sure, Dave. Want me to hold Princess down while you do the first stroke?" he asked. Kurt whipped his head around and stared at me in horror.

"Dave, surely he'll do no such thing!" he exclaimed, his voice rising higher and higher.

I sighed. "Kurt, it's only so you don't buck backwards in surprise or pain and ruin the outline. Remember, this is permanent, and I want to make it perfect. Most people get something small on their wrists or somewhere less painful for a first tattoo. I'm not going to lie, back pieces are brutal, but they're usually some of the most beautiful," I replied, placing a gloved hand on my distressed boyfriend's shoulder.

"Princess, I promise I won't hurt you. You'll be thankful for it in a few moments. Dave practically had to sit on Luke to get him to stay still for the first few strokes until he knew what to expect," Puck said, his hands firmly pushing Kurt back into position.

My boyfriend whimpered as I buzzed the tattoo gun a few times, getting the ink flowing so that I didn't have to go over any lines that didn't get done well enough the first time.

"Relax, baby. Do you remember how much easier the corset piercings were when you were nice and relaxed?" I asked, placing my hand on Kurt's back.

"Yeah. I'm just scared, Dave," Kurt replied, visibly trying to un-clench his muscles.

"Just relax. I'll be as gentle as I can," I said, rubbing comforting circles into the base of Kurt's neck. He shivered his muscles going lax. As soon as the shiver was gone, I did a tiny arc of the bird's beak, right away, but it gave Kurt a taste of what the worst was to be.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, bucking back as if he was trying to get away from the needle. Puck's grip was firm as he pushed him back into position.

"Dude, that was cruel," he muttered, gently squeezing Kurt's shoulders.

"Kurt, baby, that's going to be the worst it gets. Just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Talk to me, baby, and we'll be done in no time," I said, tattooing the second arc of the beak.

That time, Kurt didn't buck away, instead opting to hiss under his breath. "You okay, baby? Too much?" I asked, continuing my inking.

"I'll be fine, but _fuck_, Dave, it hurts like a bitch," he said, relaxing into Puck's hold now.

The mohawked man looked at me, on eyebrow arched in a silent question.

"Babe, Puck's going to let go now, so you're going to have to hold still," I said, nodding at my friend and co-worker. Puck slowly raised his hands keeping them close to Kurt's back for a few moments before retracting them all the way.

Kurt just continued hissing profanities under his breath as I kept going. After a few minutes he loosened up and started talking to me, and then, before we knew it, the outline to Kurt's phoenix was finished.

"And we're done with the outline, baby. Let me rub you down and then you can take a look, okay?" I said, squirting some disinfectant all over his back.

A few moments later, Kurt was staring at the bird on his back. I had only done a little bit of shading, mostly just in places where it would be needed once I added color, but it still looked amazing. "Dave," he breathed, "I love it. Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"The pleasure is all mine, babe," I replied, sliding my arms around my boyfriend's waist, kissing him slowly. I held him like that for a few moments, just savoring the taste and feel of his lips and tongue against mine. I pulled away when we were interrupted by an impatient cough.

"Come on, lovebirds, shop's closing. I'm tired and I want to go home and get laid," Puck said, jangling his keys. Luke was standing awkwardly in the doorframe, not sure if he should leave or wait for us.

"All right, give us a minute. Kurt at least needs to get wrapped up. Infections aren't cool," I said, wiping an antibiotic cream over my boyfriend's back before wrapping him up in the odd plastic wrap we use. It's more sterile than bandages, which can grow bacteria in the flaps. The cellophane doesn't, so it's safe to use.

Within the span of a few minutes, we were all standing outside of my shop as Puck locked up the doors. Luke was standing next to us, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his corduroy jacket.

"Need a ride home, Luke?" Kurt asked, wrapping his own arms around his torso.

Luke blushed a deep crimson and stuttered a non-audible reply.

"Dudes, he's coming home with me," Puck said, wrapping an arm around the blushing boy. Kurt and I immediately exchanged surprised looks.

"Didn't know you were into boys, Puckerman," I said, slapping him twice on the back.

Luke blushed a deeper red. "We've been together for two years," he murmured, leaning into his boyfriend.

"Congrats. I hope you two have an _interesting_ evening," Kurt said before pulling me off towards my car. We drove home in silence, just enjoying each other's company and reflecting on the day's events. As soon as we stepped across the threshold, the dynamic changed drastically. Kurt sagged against me, burying his head into the crook of my neck.

"You okay, baby?" I asked, picking him up.

"Yeah, just tired. It was a long day. I didn't realize that being tattooed took that much energy," he replied, mumbling his way through his words.

I chuckled as I laid my boyfriend down on the bed. "I'll take care of you, baby. Shower or bath?" I said, taking off his clothes, starting with his broken-in converse.

"I'm not sure if I can make it through either right now," he said, his voiced laced with sleep.

"It's okay, baby. Why don't you just lay down, and I'll bring a washcloth and wipe you down," I said, pulling off layer after layer of clothing until Kurt was naked, his pale frame ethereal in the low lighting from the moon outside our window.

By the time I returned to my dozing boyfriend, he was sound asleep, his chest rising and falling with each breath. I wiped him down; taking care to make sure he was clean _and_ dry before pulling a pair of boxers up his legs followed by an old pair of my flannel sleep pants.

I tucked Kurt into our bed before jumping changing into a pair of sleep pants and slipping into bed, curling up around my partner. Kurt sighed and snuggled back into my chest; he always loved being the little spoon, no matter how often he denied the fact. I held him as I slipped into dreamland; the scent of his shampoo and body wash combination was comforting. Feeling Kurt against me like this was so intimate. He was a constant for me; looking back on it, he always was. Even when I was horrible to him in high school, he was there. I'm not sure what possessed him to stick around, but every day, I thank whatever deity I can think of that he did. Holding him close, I just _knew_ that we were in for the long haul together. I was so excited to spend every day waking up to Kurt next to me, and every night holding him close, hopefully after a round of making love. Speaking of making love, maybe he wouldn't mind some _attention_ in the morning after he's had some decent sleep…

* * *

><p>It was three weeks before the outline of Kurt's phoenix tattoo had healed enough for me to color and finish shading it. It had been tender the entire time, putting my boyfriend out of the mood. Needless to say, the promise of getting creative never actually happened. I was pulling out different bottles of colors, trying to gather just the right palette when Kurt walked in, the shop's bell tinkling as the door opened and shut.<p>

"How are you doing, Princess?" Puck asked as Kurt shrugged off his jacket.

"Just peachy. Today is the first day my back has been totally pain free for three weeks," Kurt replied, flouncing up to kiss me chastely on the lips.

"Sorry we're gonna have to change that," I commented, holding up three different colored red bottles.

"Dave, what are all those for?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the bottles I'd already pulled.

"Those are going to be the colors for your phoenix. I want it to be so beautiful, just like you," I replied, placing the trio of bottles among the ones already out.

Kurt paled. "You're going to use _all_ of those?" he asked, gripping the hem of his (or should I say my) t-shirt.

"Well, the different types of paints look different in the skin. For instance, while these two both claim to be the same color, the one with the green sticker has a little bit more of an orange tint to it," I replied, pulling out a small stack of disposable paper cups.

"Are they all really necessary?" he squeaked, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet.

"Yeah, they're all necessary, baby. It's gotta be perfect if it's going to be on you.

"He does that for everybody, if you're curious," Puck commented, hauling himself up on top of the front desk, feet dangling, just watching us.

"Really?" Kurt asked, obviously shocked.

"Really. Now get your skinny ass up in that chair, Princess. It's gonna take a long time for Dave to color in that bird and have it look decent, never mind orgasm-inducing like he's planning," Puck ordered, pulling a pad of paper and a pencil on his lap.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but complied to my co-worker's directions. "Let's just get this over with," he muttered, crossing his arms under his head.

"I'll be ready to start in a few minutes. You okay with the colors I picked?" I said, squirting a golden yellow ink into a disposable paper cup.

Kurt peered over his shoulder, his blue-green-grey eyes mesmerizing. I got lost in them for a moment as he looked over my color choices.

"Is it going to look tacky?" he asked, his lower lip pouting ever so slightly.

"No. My work is never tacky," I replied, feigning a hurt expression.

Kurt smirked at me. "I didn't think so. Dave, what part of 'I trust you' don't you understand?" he asked, laying his head back down on his arms. "Just start in already. I'm actually ready for it this time."

"Patience, baby," I commented, taking my seat, grabbing the cup of ink I just poured. "I'm starting with the beak again. Need Puck to hold you down, just in case?"

"No, I'm good, Dave. Just get on with it," he said, his tone demanding. Kurt was wiggling his ass into the chair, almost like he was trying to gain friction or something. _Hmmmm…_

"Princess, I think you might need to slap your man. His gaze is fixated on your ass," Puck commented, making a lewd gesture with his hands.

I snapped out of my mini day-dream and flipped Puck the bird before dipping my coloring gun into the ink and buzzing it slightly. When ink was flowing, I placed my hand on Kurt's back, reminiscing on the first time we did this, and started in. This time, he didn't flinch away or curse at me. Instead, my boyfriend moaned, low and long, the same way he does when his prostate is stimulated.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked after a few seconds, re-dipping my gun into the ink cup.

"Fine, Dave. Just- _ohhhh -_ fine," he replied, his ass muscles clenching.

Puck and I exchanged inquisitive looks, but remained silent as I continued my work on Kurt's phoenix.

We continued in this pattern for almost an hour before Kurt shuddered, bowed his back, and then slumped contentedly in against his arms.

"Dude, did you just cum?" Puck asked, raising one inquisitive eyebrow at Kurt. My boyfriend only hummed in pleasure.

With a heavy sigh, I set my equipment down and rose from my seat, going into the break room to grab a clean pair of shorts for Kurt. He was not going to sit comfortably through a six hour tattooing session with dried come sticking himself to his zipper. Ouch.

When I came back out, Puck was looming over Kurt, teasing him about his, _ahem_, activities.

"Puck, back off my boyfriend. If that's impossible for you, then you can leave for the day," I growled, gently pulling Kurt up from the chair. "Baby, why don't you go to the bathroom and change? You can wear these," I told him, handing him my athletic shorts.

"Carry me?" he asked, holding his arms out like a small child does.

Obliging, I bent down and scooped Kurt into my arms. He was so light.

As I set him down on the toilet seat, I undid the front of Kurt's pants, shucking them along with his now soiled boxers to his knees before lifting up a leg to slip them off. As I raised Kurt's knee, he let out another breathy moan.

"Kurt, baby, what's wrong?" I asked, lowering his leg again.

"Nothing is- _ah_! wrong, Dave. I'm just hypersensitive!" he exclaimed, grinding his ass into the porcelain seat cover.

"Hypersensitive? Kurt, I haven't been tattooing you for very long. Besides, I didn't think you got off on it," I replied, honestly confused.

"I don't. I put in a plug this morning so it would take the edge off," he groaned, his hips gyrating in small circles, working the plug in and out ever so slightly.

"Okay, stop. If you keep grinding into the toilet bowl, you're going to pass out, and then I can't finish your phoenix. But I promise as soon as you're wrapped up, I'll take you home and let you ride me until my dick falls off," I said, lifting Kurt's leg again, this time to grab at the slickened, black plug.

Kurt shuddered against my hand as I moved his underwear out of the way, grabbing at the small ledge made for fingers. With a twisting motion, I pulled the plug out of my boyfriend, feeling my own pants grow tight at the high-pitched, breathy moan he emitted. It was like listening to a porno. A really good porno that gives you material to work with for months, if you get my drift.

"I'm going to clean you up, dress you in my athletic pants, and then we are going to go out there and finish your tattoo," I said, reaching for a tissue by the sink.

I washed Kurt gently, cleaning off the plug as he pulled on my shorts. After I placed the plug in my locker, I turned back to Kurt. "You okay?" I asked, kneeling in front of the temporarily boneless man.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I read online that being aroused cuts the pain of getting tattooed. I was still really nervous about going under the needle again," Kurt replied, blushing as he came clean.

"Sometimes we use that technique, but not very often. Whenever we do, it's usually for Puck's clients," I replied, brushing a fallen piece of hair from my lover's forehead.

"Why only for Puck's clients?" Kurt asked, leaning into my touch.

"Because Puck's a 'sex shark'. Usually it's for clients who have a hard time handling the pain. He either will stimulate their clit or jerk them off. When the individual gets close the climaxing, he resumes his needlework," I replied, stroking over Kurt's cheekbone.

"That makes sense. It puts you in control," Kurt commented, raising a hand to cover mine.

"We kinda have to be. If we're not, we might mess up, and then you're stuck with a bad tattoo," I said, pulling away from Kurt.

"Should we go finish now?" he asked, rising form the toiled seat.

"Sure. You gonna be okay?" I questioned, placing a hand on his shoulders.

"I'll be fine. We might have to take breaks every once in a while, but I'll be good for a while," he replied, leaning against my chest.

"Let's rock and roll then," I said, opening the door for my lover.

Still blushing, Kurt plopped into his chair, ignoring the looks and comments coming from Puck. I changed my gloves, disinfected Kurt's back again, and resumed my work, going slowly to color everything perfectly.

We took small stretch breaks every forty-five minutes or so until it was time for our dinner break. Eating our Chinese take-out, Kurt was pretty silent, shifting back and forth on his stool.

"You okay, babe?" I asked, setting my take-out box on my desk.

"Just tired and sore. I really want this to be done soon," Kurt replied, picking at a piece of broccoli.

"Do you want me to stop for the day? We can always finish up next month," I offered.

"No, finish it up tonight. Chastity wo't book me for a show until this is done and healed. I miss work," Kurt replied, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Do you regret it?" I asked, staring pointedly at the floor by Kurt's feet.

"No, but I do regret getting something so big as my first piece," he replied, rising form his stool to straddle my lap. "I just wasn't ready for the tiredness that accompanies the process."

"It's okay though, right? You like it?" I asked, suddenly very worried.

"Dave, I love it. I'm so glad we're doing this together. I'll never be able to repay you for this," Kurt said, tilting my face so he could see my eyes.

"Okay. I'm sorry it's taking so long," I said, raising my hands to cradle Kurt's face.

"Can we finish then? I'm ready to just go for the last session without breaks," Kurt asked, rubbing his ass against my leg. "I'm a little _excited_ for this to be over."

Sure enough, I felt prop of Kurt's 'excitement' grinding against my thigh. Now I really wanted to take my boyfriend into the backroom and fuck him on the piercing table like I had three years ago…

"Let's go. Try not to fidget too much, otherwise it'll take longer," I instructed, making a bee-line for the sink in the bathroom. "You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now."

Kurt shivered as he straddled his tattooing chair for the last time that night. As soon as I was clean, I went through the other necessary steps, and soon, was beginning the final two-hour session of Kurt's tattoo. When we were finally finished, I took Kurt into the back room to the three paneled mirror. Handing my lover a handheld, I waited for his reaction.

Kurt was silent for seemingly endless moments, just staring at the bird painted into his skin, twisting and turning to get a better angle. After what must have been fifteen minutes, Kurt set down the handheld mirror before walking towards me, his hips sashaying in the dim lights. Oh fuck, was I in for an exciting night.

"Dave," he whispered, reaching his hands to trace along my jaw. "Dave, it's beautiful. Thank you for doing this, for finally marking me as yours."

I was only able to emit a low rumble from my chest before I had smashed our lips together, tongues eagerly entwining between our parted lips. Before Kurt could register what that kiss entailed, I had him stripped and sitting on the piercing table, my hands kneading the pale globes of his ass.

"Dave!" he exclaimed, rutting back into the touch. From the way Kurt was acting, he had been half-hard for the better part of the day, despite the pain from the needle.

"Kurt, need you so bad," I growled, fumbling in my pants pocket for the tube of lubricant I had hid there after Kurt's stunt this morning.

"Please, Dave, I want to ride you," he panted, nearly wailing as I finally pushed two fingers straight into his tight, needy hole. He was already still pretty stretched form earlier, only taking a few moments of scissoring and twisting before I was thrusting three fingers easily into my lover, watching in awe as they were swallowed up by Kurt's glorious ass.

"You ready, baby?" I asked, pulling over an armless chair, sitting down in it, and rather (im)patiently waiting for my boyfriend to close the gap again.

"God, yes!" Kurt exclaimed, straddling my lap, positioning my cock at is entrance.

"Turn around, I want to see your tattoo," I ordered, nipping at my lover's ear.

With an annoyed groan, Kurt turned around before promptly lining up with my cock and plunging down my shaft, causing me to go from aching in want to bottoming out in less than five seconds. Fuck! He was so tight!

Groaning, it took all I had not to just pound into my boyfriend. He was so sexy, spread around my dick, his back arched in pleasure, his breath coming out in small gasps as he rolled his hips once, twice, and then he was thrusting up and down, pumping my length inside of his hole.

Gods it was so good. Kurt's pale skin glowed in the dark room, the majestic bird on his face positively flaming. I couldn't help but trace the lines as I thrust my hips up, meeting Kurt thrust for thrust, before spilling over the edge into bliss.

Coming back to my senses, I couldn't help but groan as Kurt pulled off me slowly, as if he was savoring the sensation of being filled.

"Was it good, baby?" he asked, turning to face me, his glasz eyes alive and so, _so_ blue. Like the sky on a cloudless day.

"Kurt, you were amazing. Thank you," I replied, leaning forward to kiss my lover.

Giggling as he broke the kiss, Kurt scampered off to the bathroom to clean my cum from his hole and his thighs. Apparently I came harder than I thought, filling him enough for it to dribble out a bit as he walked away.

After we were both clean and dressed, we locked up and went home, falling quickly into bed and into dreamland. Falling asleep with Kurt, I was able to trace the lines of his tattoo freely again. Kurt and I had been through a lot, but after every fight, we had risen from the ashes as a stronger couple. Kurt's tattoo definitely fitted both our relationship and his personality to a tee. As Kurt's breath evened out, I pressed a kiss to his shoulder, just above the Phoenix's head.

"I love you, Kurt. I always have," I whispered.

"Love you too, Dave," he replied, snuggling into my side. "Forever."

_Yeah, forever sounds pretty good to me. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll have more than forever, just like the Phoenix._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed "Of Models, Jocks, and Phoenixes"! It refused to be written for a while, but finally, it's done! Based off of this picture right here (just remove the spaces): **

http:/www. /pics/t/h/the-phoenix-tattoo-now-shaded-e-..jpg

**Please send me a review or a request! I'm looking for something new to write! **

**Thanks,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


End file.
